Catch My Breath
by BeyondDelusional
Summary: A wine induced evening leads to some fun.


Ever since her mother's death Brenda really started looking at her life. She had matured into a more thoughtful adult and began to realize certain things about herself. Like how she and Fritz value different things in life. He still wants a family and that would mean Brenda would have to stop working, at least for a few months. And Brenda values her job more than anything in the world; she can't see herself being the wife and mother that Fritz wants her to be. So after a few months of some deep soul-searching she tells Fritz that she wants a divorce. He is not that shocked and within a few weeks he transferred back to D.C. She was a little astounded that years of marriage could be done away with in such a short amount of time. But she was also relieved. When she signed the divorce papers she felt a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders. She no longer needed to be weighed down by the thought of disappointing Fritz. She liked this new feeling and she liked the person she was starting to become. Brenda decided not to tell her father about her divorce just yet. He had enough to deal with after just losing Willie Rae. And until Brenda felt like he could handle the news she would just keep it to herself. There was no reason to burden him with the news just yet.

Brenda and Sharon had grown close after Brenda started her new job. The two women found that when they didn't have to work together they could get along quite nicely. Brenda often found herself back in the LAPD building during her lunch hour. She and Sharon enjoyed their time together and started getting together outside of work.

It had been so long since Brenda had had a close friend. She really missed it and she was really getting to like Sharon. She loved the way she could talk to Sharon about anything. She loved that Sharon really seemed to understand her on a level that no one else ever had. But more than anything she loved the way Sharon made her feel. Sharon had a way of making Brenda feel all warm and safe but at the same time all hot and bothered. It was obvious to Brenda that she had a crush on the older woman but she had no intentions of doing anything about it. Even though she suspected that Sharon had a little crush on her too. The way Sharon looked at her sometimes was just a dead giveaway. And yes Brenda wondered what it would be like to kiss those luscious lips but she really valued the friendship they had and she didn't want to ruin that. Although she did think that maybe the two of them in a relationship would actually strengthen their friendship.

One night the two of them were at Sharon's apartment watching a movie. Rusty was at a friend's house for a sleepover so they got a little more drunk than usual. Brenda thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to see if there was anything to these feelings she had for Sharon. Sharon thought of testing the waters with Brenda just to see how far she could go but ultimately decided against it. If Brenda had a little more self-control she probably would have come to the same conclusion.

The two women sat next to each other on the couch each on their respective sides but their feet were touching. Brenda took advantage of this and began tickling the bottom of Sharon's foot with her toes.

"Haha Brenda, stop that." Sharon said with a smile and deep laugh.

Brenda smiled in return and continued the motion with her toes. Sharon laughed again and sat on her feet.

"Now you can't get to them." She said as a suggestive smirk made its way across her face.

"Well you just take the fun outta everything now don't you?" Brenda laid her accent on thick because she knew how much Sharon loved it.

"Oh I can be quite fun I assure you." The tone in voice was just a little more seductive than she intended and she briefly hoped that Brenda didn't take it that way. But when she moved closer to Sharon she realized she had.

"Oh really?" Brenda moved even closer and felt her heart pounding in her chest. Sharon looked into Brenda's eyes and gave her response.

"Yes really." Brenda got on her knees next to Sharon and moved her face closer to Sharon's

"Prove it." She whispered on Sharon's lips and slowly moved her head away. Before she could move too far away Sharon's hands were on her cheeks pulling her into a searing kiss. Brenda fought for dominance over the kiss but gave in when Sharon's tongue pushed its way into her mouth. Sharon had Brenda on her back after a few seconds she thought of how easy it was and wondered why they had waited this long to do this. Sharon slowly pulled away from Brenda's lips and looked down at the woman beneath her. She was so absolutely gorgeous.

"Why'd you stop?" Brenda asked her lips formed into a pout.

"I just need a moment to catch my breath." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She opened her eyes and saw Brenda's big brown eyes looking up at her. She lowered herself back down to Brenda and started kissing her again. She could definitely get used to this, although maybe next time there would be less wine, her head was starting to spin.


End file.
